twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delrim Dunwell
Delrim Dunwell is a Star Wars:The Old Republic based OC. The Events of the Jedi Knight story line in SWTOR have happened to Delrim. Personality Delrim is a very caring ponies who wishes to protect, and will do anything he can to keep ponies safe, and will avoid solving a situation with fighting when ever possible. He also tend to be a bit formal, and isn't necessarily familiar with the customs of Equestria. At first he tended to freak ponies out due to know really understanding how foreign a lot of his knowledge is to ponies, much like Equestria is foreign to him but he is starting to learn to keep his mouth shut when introducing him self. He also tends to ask a lot of questions and ramble a bit if you getting him going about something, he wishes to learn all that he can about this planet and its history. Story First Arrival Delrim was a mission for witch he can not remember when something attack and for a still unknown reason causes him to crash land in the everfree forest. He wake up in Pony Ville where he meets with NovaShift, a changing/timeloard hybird that take in abort his TARDIS. (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) After a quick trip to watch the end of the world, Delrim has the realization that he left his ship with alien technology in the middle of the forest and the two of them go to clean up. The Crash Site While they are there it turns out that Delrim woke up in Ponyvill because he teleported him self there while he was unconscious. While Delrim is there he also reuses T-7 his astro-droid that was with him during the crash and an old friend. NovaShift then helps Delrim hide his ship "The Defender" in his TARDIS. After witch Nova takes Delrim to a Candy Planet, after some navigational difficulty for T-7 Nova turns T-7 into a pegasus. Promptly T-7 get a sugar rush due to being able to eat for the first time in the middle of candy world, and them passing out. Delrim leave T-7 on The Defender on the TARDIS. The Return Delrim bumps into Minty Martial. Yet, another Time Travler. Minty take Delrim aborted the MINTED for witch Minty didn't remember what it stood for. Minty take Delrim back to his home universe, where Delrim teaches Minty a few things about the Force. Also as it turns out they have arrived in the future and wind up going on adventure in the background of various events in the Star Wars movies. Guard of Arendelle Delrim happen to be around to see Melodi upset and treid to comfort her. Now he as sworn to help porecter her and her faimly. However while Melodi, Fallenstar, ThunderBolt, and himself where visting an old ice castle Melodi what kidnapped and replaced with an evil mist that discised it self as her, and Delrim sensing something wrong wound up getting brain washed until Melodi was able to defeat it. Magic Being a Jedi Master dose not mean anything in terms of Magic. However Delrim learned a quite quckley in a short period of time from NovaShift and the Doctor in his sort time here. Including Levation, Teleporting, and the ability to summon objects. Fallenstar had also requested that Delrim create a force filed witch Delrim had figured out on the spot and Melodi started showing him shape shifting. However one thing still carries over from the Force his ability to sense the essence of the living things around him. Category:OCsCategory:StallionsCategory:Unicorns Category:Inactive Characters